For Narnia and For Aslan
by DAForever62442
Summary: What if Susan and Lucy had gone to tell Peter and Edmund about Aslan's death? How would the battle change if Susan and Lucy got to fight? Follows the LWW movie. Horrible summary, I know, the story is better. First Narnia chapter fic, R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Susan and Lucy had gone to tell Peter and Edmund about Aslan's death? Follows the LWW movie. Horrible summary, I know, the story is better. First Narnia chapter fic, R&R

**A/N: **First Narnia chapter fic worth publishing!I post all my disclaimers on my profile. I don't think this is against the rules, but I really haven't looked into it, so tell me if it is... Hope you enjoy, and as always, R&R!

Chapter 1

Fires burn through the night. The assortment of creatures surrounding the Stone Table hiss, boo, and jeer as the great lion walks between them. Creatures rush forward to bind him. A flash of silver, screams pierce the night. "The great cat is DEAD!" screams the White Witch. Triumph is on every face. Every face except those of the two girls hidden in the bushes...

Susan and Lucy walked silently up to the Stone Table. Both had tears streaming down their faces. They approached Aslan, laying dead on the Table. The girls walked up and sat with the lion, stroking what little remained of his mane. Lucy and Susan sat with Aslan all through that terrible night, sobbing and stroking him. Morning came gradually. At dawn, both girls awoke. "We should go," Susan whispered to Lucy. "We can't just leave him," protested Lucy. "Lucy, there's no time. They need to know." The girls (Lucy very reluctantly) rose form Aslan's side, and walked down the stairs toward Aslan's camp.

Once there, Susan and Lucy walked silently toward the tent in which their brothers were sleeping peacefully, unaware that their sisters had witnessed the unthinkable mere hours before. The girls located the red and gold tent, but hesitated at the door. How on earth were they going to tell Peter and Edmund what had happened? Susan decided they might as well get it over with, they couldn't just stand there until the boys woke up. It had to be done eventually, and they would find out anyway in the morning. Susan walked forward and pushed the tent flap open.

At the sound of footsteps, Peter awoke with a start, sword in hand. Edmund also awoke, looking at his brother with wide eyes. "Peter? Edmund? It's us," whispered Susan into the darkness. Peter lowered his sword and reached over to light the oil lamp beside his bed. In the soft glow of the lamp, he could tell by his sisters' faces that something bad had happened. Both were in the clothes they had worn the day before, and their eyes were red and puffy, as if they had been crying for hours. Both had tear tracks down their faces. "What's happened?" asked Edmund anxiously. He too had noticed his sisters' expressions. Something terrible must have happened, for the girls to look that miserable. Lucy walked to Peter's bed and sat beside him, and Susan went to sit with Edmund on his bed. "She-she-" Lucy stammered, choking back a sob. She couldn't go on. "Who's 'she', Lucy, and what did she do?" Peter asked patiently after a moment, though he already had an idea about who 'she' was. "She k-k-killed him. At the St-stone T-table." She had tried to hold the tears back, but now Lucy was really crying, sobs racking her small body. Peter pulled her onto his lap and held her, the way a parent would do. Lucy buried her face in his pajama shirt for a moment, still crying. She looked up at the others and said in a small voice, "We saw it. We saw the knife..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 2! Kind of a long chapter, but it has a lot in it, which I like. Not sure how good I am at writing hurt/comfort/sadness type of stuff, but hopefully it all turned out O.K.

Chapter 2

A shocked silence followed. "You mean to say..." asked Edmund in horror and shock, as though he couldn't quite believe anyone, even the White Witch, would do such a thing. Susan nodded glumly. "That's where we've been all this time... we thought something wasn't quite right, something to do with Aslan, so we went to investigate," Susan whispered. It sounded like she was about to start crying again. Lucy's cries were muffled against Peter's shirt, so Susan was able to continue without too much difficulty. She looked at her brothers, her face clouded with grief. "We ran into Aslan, and he said we could walk with him for a while, then we had to let him go on alone. As we approached the Stone Table, Aslan told us we should be getting back to bed. Lucy and I hid in the bushes, we don't think he knew we were there, though he might have and just didn't want to draw their attention to us." Susan paused for breath. The boys were silent, waiting for Susan to finish.

"Aslan walked right through the Witch's minions, and they were jeering and laughing at him. I wondered why he didn't fight back, he should have been able to handle them, at least buy himself some time. Lucy and I could have snuck back here to get reinforcements." Susan hesitated. She really didn't want to have to say what came next, it had been bad enough to live through it once. But she had to, now that she had started, so she braced herself to continue. Her brothers had to know, and as Lucy was in no fit state to tell the story, Susan had no choice. "The Witch ordered Aslan to be bound and shaved. It was dreadful, sitting there behind the bush, knowing we were powerless to stop it. Then..." Susan couldn't go on, but the boys understood. Edmund muffled a sob, his head in his arms, his knees drawn to his chest. Susan put her arm around him, and for once he didn't object. The sun was nearly up by this time, but rest of the camp was not yet stirring. They tried to muffle their cries as much as they could-they didn't need the entire army bursting in. They would want to know what had happened, and the children were not yet ready to tell.

Edmund was struck with guilt. It came on suddenly, with the force of a tidal wave. _He _waspartly responsible for Aslan's death. He, Edmund, had told the Witch that Aslan was in Narnia, and where his army was. This guilt hit him so powerfully he just wanted to go back in time, fix what he had done. Or go home to England, where nobody would have to put up with him and his blunders. He buried his face in Susan's dress, who, perhaps sensing her brother's inner turmoil, gave him a squeeze.

Peter looked ahead with blank eyes, looking but not really seeing. Silent tears slid down his face. He realized that the responsibility of leading the army now rested on his shoulders. Peter half hated himself for it, but he couldn't help thinking, _Why did you do this to me, Aslan? I can't lead an army. I couldn't even protect my own family, let alone an entire army. _He was tempted to give up and go back to England. _I have to stay, _Peter resolved,_ I can't let the White Witch win after all she has done, both to my family and the Narnians. _

Susan and Lucy, who had had time to get used to the fact that Aslan wasn't going to be there to save them, could not see how they were going to defeat the White Witch. Maybe it would be better to just give up and go back to England. But they had to try. For Narnia and for Aslan. All four of the Pevensies realized this at the same moment. They looked at each other for a moment, each understanding that the others had come to the same conclusion. Peter looked at Edmund for approval, then asked Susan and Lucy if they might like to stay in his and Edmund's tent until the rest of the camp awoke. They would tell the rest of the soldiers, or at least Oreius, together, Peter said. It wasn't fair for Susan and Lucy to have to tell the story again, and anyway none of them wished to be the one to give the news. It was better to do it together. The four of them made preparations for sleeping, Edmund getting up and going to Peter's bed and Lucy going to Edmund's with Susan.

It was a miserable night- nobody, especially Lucy, could stop thinking about Aslan long enough to stop crying and go to sleep. They had to sleep, they had to, there was a long, difficult day ahead of them...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Probably not one of the better chapters, but I wanted the Pevensies to tell Oreius about Aslan, and this is the best way I could come up with for that to happen. As always, R&R

Chapter 3

The Pevensies awoke three hours later to the sounds of the others awaking. The four children had momentarily forgotten the night's events, and the boys wondered vaguely why their sisters were in the tent. Then the truth crashed over them, in one horrible moment. Aslan was dead. There was a battle approaching, a battle that would most likely take place in a few hours, and the other soldiers still had no idea what had happened. They would probably loose the battle. A few tears leaked out of Lucy's eyes, but she wiped them hastily before her siblings noticed. _This is hardly a time to be crying_, she told herself. _We have a war to fight. _

The children rose and went back out to the camp, scanning for Oreius. If anyone could help them tell the others, it was him. Edmund spotted him first and, with the others on his heals, walked over to the centaur. Oreius turned when he spotted the children, noting how grim they all looked. What could have possibly happened? _As I _am _the oldest, I suppose I should be the one to give him the news,_ thought Peter. He looked at the others, none of whom looked eager to be the one to tell. Peter took a deep breath and looked at the centaur. "We have some bad news for you, Oreius. News that we need to tell you straight away. Aslan is not going to be at the battle to help us." The centaur looked puzzled. "But how are we to go to war without him? What happened?" Peter looked at his siblings, silently asking them for help. "The Witch..." started Lucy in a small voice. She looked about ready to break into a million pieces. Comprehension dawned on Oreius's face. "She didn't!" When the Pevensies nodded, he added, "Can you tell me what happened? I mean, if you're up to it." In reply, the children lead to centaur to a quite part of the pavilion. There, they told him the story, right up until the knife came down. When they finished, Oreius looked shocked that someone could be so evil. There was also sadness in his face, as though he knew the true reason for Aslan's sacrifice. "It looks hopeless, but we have to try. We have to try to beat her. If we don't, I imagine we will regret not taking action when we had the chance." The children agreed, and left to go practice, as Oreius walked away to tell the rest of the army.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I have fixed this chapter up, it felt off. So here's the improved version! All these months later, I now have plans to continue this story. I also just realized that the beginning part of the story has messed up formatting. I apologize for that, hopefully this is better. **

Chapter 4

The four Pevensies went back to their tents to retrieve their weapons, then headed out to practice. The boys planned to ask Oreius for a lesson once the centaur had spread the news of Aslan's death. In the meantime, they busied themselves with trying to help their sisters improve at archery and dagger-throwing. Targets had been set up for Susan and Lucy to aim for. Susan put an arrow on the string, took aim, and pulled. The arrow whizzed by her, sinking its point about four inches from the bulls-eye on the target. Looking displeased, she turned to watch Lucy take her turn. Taking her dagger from her belt, Lucy took aim and threw. The dagger hit the center of the bulls-eye, sinking in a full two inches. Her older siblings looked at each other, eyes wide and mouths open. They didn't know Lucy could throw knives so well. Neither did she, apparently, she looked about as stunned as the rest of them. She went to retrieve her dagger, pulling hard to get it free from the target. When she got back to the others, Susan prepared for a second attempt. The arrow soared by, landing dead center in the target. Grinning, she went to retrieve the arrow as Oreius approached. "Are you ready for your lesson?" the centaur asked Peter and Edmund. "We're ready," replied Edmund. Peter nodded in agreement, and the three of them went off.

**Author's Note 2: Sorry that was so short, I didn't want to do the whole armory and getting the weapons and everything, I think it would just get off the point. And I liked the knife-throwing bit too much to delete it. :D The next chapter will be the battle!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 5! Hopefully it makes up for the last one being so short. I've been pushing myself to get this done between Cape Cod and 7-hour marching band camp all week so I can get this fic finished before school (and the football season) starts. I've never written a battle, I hope this wasn't a complete disaster...Reviews make me very happy(hint hint)**

**Thanks to Elfrea, Heliopause, and Starbrow for reviewing! Also thanks to those who story altered/added this to their favorites, or added me to story alert or favorite authors :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you might recognize. That includes characters, quotes, and situations. They all belong to C.S. Lewis and Walden Media.**

"_I'm on Aslan's side even if there isn't any Aslan to lead it. I'm going to live as like a Narnian as I can even if there isn't any Narnia." _

― _C.S. Lewis, The Silver Chair_

Chapter 5

The plans were made, the weapons and soldiers ready. The tension built as the arrival of the witch's army was awaited. They were as ready as they would ever be to fight an impossible battle. An air of grim resolve hung over the field, so thick it was almost tangible. "They are approaching, Your Highness. With larger numbers and more weapons than ours," a griffin breathlessly informed Peter. The soon-to-be High King turned around on his unicorn and glanced nervously back at his siblings. All three gave him reassuring looks. They could do this. None of them would have to fight this battle alone. No matter how hopeless things seemed, together they could fight and win.

Lucy observed her oldest brother from her position on the top of the cliff. Edmund and Susan were also there, with the archers. Susan kept fidgeting with her bow, nervousness apparent in every movement. Edmund gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, trying to conceal his anxiety. If anyone could lead this impossible charge, it was Peter.

The youngest Pevensie noticed just how scared her brother looked, down there on his unicorn. He might be putting on a brave face, but Lucy knew better. This observation did nothing to help her own anxieties. Peter was _never _scared, not even when the four of them had been sent to the country to live with the professor. To see the fear on Peter's face now was unnerving. Peter hadn't wanted Lucy in the battle in the first place, but she had insisted. She didn't think she could stand waiting in the camp, not knowing if her siblings were dead or alive.

As the first assault approached, Peter raised Rhindon above his head. The griffins took flight with rocks held tightly in their beaks. The griffins soared over the witch's army, dropping rocks into the fray of fell beasts, dwarfs, and minotaurs. Dwarfs began shooting arrows into the sky, in the hopes of stopping the fall of rocks. _Did I make the right decision, letting them stay? _Peter wondered. _Susan, Edmund, and Lucy could be dead in an hour. And it would be all my fault. _I'm _letting them stay. _I'm _letting them fight. _

Peter turned to Orieus and said something that Lucy could not hear. Whatever it was, Orieus's response seemed to be what Peter wanted. With a determined look in his eyes, Peter shouted "FOR NARNIA! AND FOR ASLAN!" Pride swelled in Lucy's chest as she watched her brother lower his helmet and start galloping toward the witch's army; Orieus by his side and the rest of the army streaming behind them. Lucy glanced over at Edmund and Susan. Both looked scared but determined, they were not about to go down without a fight. As Peter approached the witch's army, Edmund raised his sword. "Fire!" he shouted to the archers. Immediately, flaming arrows soared through the air toward the opposing army.

The fight continued, the witch's army was gaining strength. The clang of metal on metal rang throughout the clearing. Peter's unicorn was suddenly hit by an arrow. Peter fell off the unicorn, his helmet knocked off with the force of the impact. Edmund was horrorstruck, his brain went numb. He turned to Susan and Lucy. "Stay here, don't get hurt!" he told them desperately and rushed down the cliff toward their brother. He was not about to let Peter get any more injured. Not if he could help it. Susan looked after him, debating weather or no she should follow. "I'm going to go down there." Lucy looked at her, and opened her mouth to speak. "No, you stay here. We can't have you getting hurt!" Susan told her before Lucy could speak. "Peter and Edmund are already in harm's way. Ed left to protect Peter, who's going to protect Ed?"

Lucy watched, terrified, as Susan ran towards the fray. The prospect of losing one or more of her siblings was more real to her than ever before. All three were fighting against soldiers with far more experience, far more strength. How could they win against these monsters?

Edmund had abandoned his sword and was now hitting enemies with his shield. "Ed!" Peter shouted, "There's too many! Get the girls, and get them home!" Edmund could hear the fear in his brother's voice. This more than anything made him leave with Mr. Beaver and hurry toward Susan. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" Mr. Beaver shouted as Susan launched an arrow at an on coming dwarf. Susan looked over at Peter, saw how frightened he looked. Peter was never sacred, and this bravery was what often kept her own composure from snapping. Her brother's strength allowed her to keep her own up.

They had to fight a bit, but the threesome soon reached Lucy, standing at the base of the cliff. She too was fighting, despite her siblings' pleas not to. "Come on, we have to go! Peter's orders!" Mr. Beaver urgently. Lucy looked disappointed, but came along. Edmund stopped suddenly and turned back towards the battle. seemed to know what he was thinking. "Peter said get out of here!" Susan caught on to what her brother was planning. "Lucy, you stay with Mr. Beaver. Get out of here!" She looked at Edmund, who nodded, looking determined. With that, they turned back and began to fight once more.

Peter spotted them as they came down the ledge into the battle field. "What are you _doing_?" he demanded, clonking a fell beast on the head with his shield. He wasn't angry. Peter was scared that Edmund would do something rash and get himself injured-or killed. Peter was scared that something would happen to Susan, that she would be injured or killed and he wouldn't be able to do anything. Edmund didn't respond, instead he went straight for the witch, sword raised and a determined look on his face. Scrambling onto a ledge, he jumped off the rock, slicing his sword right through the witch's wand. The wand broke, Jadis looked stunned, but immediately returned to battle-mode. She swung the broken piece of her wand in her hand. Hitting Edmund right in the stomach. His face twisted in pain, he was holding his stomach as he fell.

Meanwhile, Susan had reached Peter. A cyclops had appeared out of nowhere, and it was all they could do to keep it at bay. Both Peter and Susan were inexperienced, having never fought like this in England. It was just their luck that another cyclops spotted them just as Edmund fell.

Peter and Susan turned around just in time to see their brother fall. Peter made to attack the witch, but Susan beat him to it. She was firing arrow after arrow before Peter even raised his sword. The witch deflected each arrow as it came with her sword, her expression getting angrier by the minute. It seemed she just could not be killed.

As she watched her brother fall, Lucy made a decision. She was going to fight. She had to, she had to protect Susan and Peter. She was not going to let the witch get away with hurting Edmund. Having made this decision, Lucy scrambled off the ledge and into the fight, drawing her dagger as she went. Immediately, a dwarf came her way, axe raised, ready to strike. Lucy reacted instinctively. She forced her dagger under the dwarf's axe, slicing down his arm. In the struggle her hand grazed the axe, causing blood to seep from the cut. Said dwarf looked shocked, then angry, but evidently decided not to waste his time fighting little girls.

Lucy spotted Peter and Susan fighting the two cyclopses. Peter dodged a blow from one of the clubs, stabbing Rhindon into the cyclops's leg as the club came down. The cyclops fell right where Susan had been standing seconds before. Susan was able to send an arrow into it's heart, killing it instantly. It was something she never thought she would have to do, killing. It just wasn't in her nature.

Suddenly, an almighty roar sounded, drowning out all other sounds. Every combatant turned toward the sound. There, on the hill, stood Aslan. Behind him sprawled every creature who had been turned to stone by Jadis. Lucy was delighted to see that Mr. Tumnus was among them, a fierce expression on his face. The new members of Aslan's army charged on to the battle field, knocking enemies down left and right. Aslan himself went for the witch, knocking her down, his huge paws pressed against her chest. Peter and Susan turned just in time to see the light leave the witch's eyes.

Peter, Susan, and Lucy were shocked to see Aslan alive. The two eldest glanced at each other, shock and relief written plainly on their faces. The fighting stopped immediately once the others realized what had happened. Without their leader, the scattered members of the witch's army had no choice but to flee. Aslan's army had won.

Lucy ran up to Peter and Susan, giving them each a bone-crushing hug. Peter was relived to see that his baby sister had made it through with only a small scratch on her cheek and a cut on her hand. He buried his face in her shining hair, never wanting to let go. Lucy let go of Peter to give Susan a hug, thanking Aslan all the time that they had both gotten through with only minor injuries.

Suddenly, Susan remembered Edmund. Moving out of Lucy's hug, she turned to Peter. "Edmund!" she said, terrified that it might be too late. Peter understood at once, turning and running toward the spot where Edmund had fallen, Susan and Lucy close behind. There he lay, gasping for breath, holding on to the grass as if anchoring himself to life. Susan pulled his head into her lap, removing his helmet as she did so. Her heart thumped against her chest, and tears sprang to her eyes. She could not lose her brother. He was their _brother, _surely it was not Aslan's wish that he should die today.

Lucy fumbled with her belt, trying to extract her cordial, the one thing that could save Edmund. Both Susan and Lucy were crying, but Peter felt he could not. He...he just wanted his brother to be okay. Crying would mean he had given up hope, and while there was still some hope, any hope, that Edmund would make it, Peter would not cry. He would not give up hope. He grabbed his brother's hand, hoping beyond hope that Aslan would find some way to save Edmund.

Lucy shakily poured the cordial into her brother's mouth, allowing a single drop to fall. Now all they could do was wait. A few seconds past, and nothing happened. It was beginning to look like Edmund would not make it after all. Peter glanced up at his sisters, a look of utter devastation on his face. Lucy looked as if she could just not comprehend what she was seeing. After all, she was only eight years old. She had never been this close to death. After what seemed like an eternity, Edmund began to cough. Lucy and Susan looked at each other, hopeful. Peter could just look at Edmund, hoping beyond hope that his little brother would make it. If Edmund somehow didn't survive...Peter didn't know what he would do. He could not lose his brother, not when they had just made up.

The youngest king coughed again, his eyes fluttering open. Peter looked at his sisters. Relief was written plainly on both their faces. Then back at Edmund. Peter pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, needing the reassurance that his brother was alive and safe. Edmund just smiled at his brother. Lucy and Susan joined in the hug from behind, crushing Edmund between the three of them.

**Author's Note: I'll probably have to take a writing break for a while. School starts next week, and I am doing harder classes as well as marching band. I will still write, but I will most likely be unable to publish anything until after marching band, which ends around Thanksgiving (end of November). Track starts right after that, but is less time-consuming than band, so I should be able to publish during the winter. I have ideas for a one-shot series and two actual stories, so I should have those at least mostly done by Thanksgiving, so I'll have something to publish.**


End file.
